The Bouncing Bull Racetrack/Gallery/1
Prologue: Driving with Starla S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive through a countryside.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla come forward.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla jump a dirt hill.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla jumping and spinning.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla finish their jump.png S3E6 Blaze says howdy.png|Howdy! AJ and I are racing around with our pal, Starla. S3E6 Starla waving to the viewer.png S3E6 AJ "the wildest ride in the wild west".png|We're looking for the wildest ride in the Wild West. S3E6 Starla "Shoo-whee".png S3E6 Starla points toward a suggestion.png S3E6 Hay bales.png S3E6 AJ "Let's try it".png|Let's try it! Yeah! S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive toward the hay bales.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla driving off the hay bales.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla doing more flips in the air.png|Ride 'em cowboy! Yee-Haw! S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive down a rock slope.png S3E6 AJ "That was great".png|That was great! S3E6 Blaze sees something else.png S3E6 Distant giant rock structure.png S3E6 Rock looks like a loop-de-loop.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla looking at the loopy rock.png|Whoa! S3E6 Starla "Let's give it a whirl".png|C'mon y'all. Let's give it a whirl. S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive toward the loopy rock.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla enter the loop.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla doing a loop-de-loop.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla enjoying the loop.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla finish the loop and jump.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla do yet another jump.png S3E6 Blaze lands in a stack of hay.png S3E6 Blaze "What a ride!".png|"What a ride!" S3E6 AJ "Where did Starla go?".png|"Hey, Blaze! Where did Starla go?" S3E6 Blaze "I don't see her".png|"Huh. I don't see her." S3E6 Where's Starla.png|Where's Starla?! S3E6 Starla pops out of a haystack.png|Yeah! There she is! S3E6 Starla lying in the hay.png|"That was some ride, eh fellers?" S3E6 Starla "anything could be more fun than".png|"I tell you! I don't see how anything could be more fun than..." S3E6 Starla starts to sneeze.png|Uh oh. She's gonna blow! S3E6 Starla sneezes the hay away.png|Ah-choo!!! S3E6 Something flies out of the hay.png Map to the Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E6 Mysterious thing floating past.png S3E6 Map lands on the ground.png|Whoa! Look at that. S3E6 Blaze, AJ and Starla find the map.png|There was something hidden under all that hay. S3E6 AJ reads the map.png S3E6 Starla "Like a treasure map?".png S3E6 Map close-up.png S3E6 It leads to a racetrack.png S3E6 Starla "Well, bust my bumpers".png S3E6 Zoom in on racetrack illustration.png S3E6 Long shot of the Bouncing Bull Racetrack.png S3E6 Bouncing Bull Racetrack tracks.png S3E6 Bull animatronic making bumps in the tracks.png S3E6 Tracks becoming bumpy.png S3E6 Zoom out from Bouncing Bull Racetrack.png S3E6 Zoom out on Bouncing Bull Racetrack illustration.png S3E6 If we follow the map.png S3E6 Starla knows the trip will be tough.png S3E6 Blaze "We can make it".png S3E6 Starla "You said it".png S3E6 Blaze "This way, partners".png Burn Rubber, Let's Go! S3E6 Blaze and Starla begin their journey.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla drive on a hill.png S3E6 Blaze doing a trick.png S3E6 Starla doing a trick.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla come down the hill.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla approaching the badlands.png S3E6 Log bridge to badlands.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla about to cross the bridge.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla balance on the log bridge.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla hop on tumbleweeds.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla roll their tumbleweeds down a slope.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla riding their tumbleweeds.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla jump off their tumbleweeds.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla reach the badlands.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla go up a big ramp.png S3E6 Starla jumping super high.png S3E6 Starla tossing her lasso foward.png S3E6 Starla lassos in mid-air.png S3E6 Blaze lassos in mid-air.png S3E6 Blaze lassos a cactus.png S3E6 Blaze swinging around the cactus.png S3E6 Blaze lands next to Starla.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla zoom out of sight.png Colossal Cliff/The Geysers S3E6 Blaze and Starla stop after a while.png S3E6 AJ checking the map.png S3E6 Map held by AJ.png S3E6 First is Colossal Cliff.png S3E6 Starla "Wonder why they call it a "colossal" cliff".png|"Huh. Wonder why they call it a "colossal" cliff." S3E6 Starla almost falls.png|"Whoa-ho-ho!" S3E6 Colossal Cliff revealed.png|"That's why!" S3E6 Blaze and Starla observing Colossal Cliff.png|"Sure is a long way to the other side." S3E6 Geyser about to burst behind Blaze and Starla.png|Rumble... S3E6 Blaze and Starla see the geyser blasting.png|Whoa! S3E6 Starla encounters a geyser.png S3E6 Blaze encounters a geyser.png S3E6 Geysers blasting out steam.png|Check out all those geysers. They're really blasting a lot of steam. S3E6 Starla "How do them geysers do that?".png|"Shoo-whee! How do them geysers do that?!" S3E6 AJ switching to Visor View.png|Take a look. Switching to Visor View. S3E6 Zoom in on geyser.png|There are pools of hot water deep under the ground. S3E6 Geyser pool heating up to 100 degrees.png|When they heat up to 100 degrees celcius, the water starts to bubble and changes into steam. That's called boiling. S3E6 Geyser pool boiling so much steam.png|And when the boiling water makes so much steam that it has nowhere to go... S3E6 Geyser shooting its steam.png|KABOOM! It blasts up out of the ground! S3E6 We can ride the geysers.png S3E6 Starla likes the idea.png S3E6 One geyser can take us across.png S3E6 Let's see which geyser will blast.png|C'mon. Let's look underground to see which geyser's gonna blast next. S3E6 Blaze's boiling reminder.png S3E6 Which pool is boiling.png S3E6 Middle pool boiling.png S3E6 Middle geyser starting to steam.png S3E6 Blaze "Quick, Starla!".png|"Quick, Starla!" S3E6 Use the middle geyser.png|"Hop on the middle geyser!" "Here I go." S3E6 Starla hops onto a platform.png S3E6 Starla lands on the geyser.png S3E6 Geyser blasts Starla upward.png S3E6 Starla flying through the air.png S3E6 Starla lands on the other side.png S3E6 Starla made it.png|I made it! S3E6 It's our turn Blaze.png|"All right, Blaze! Now it's our turn to ride a geyser!" S3E6 Which one will blast next.png S3E6 Now which pool is boiling.png S3E6 Left pool boiling.png S3E6 Left geyser starting to steam.png|It's about to blast. S3E6 AJ "Hurry, Blaze!".png|"Hurry, Blaze!" S3E6 Blaze spins his tires.png S3E6 Blaze hops onto a platform.png|Hang on! S3E6 Blaze lands on the geyser.png S3E6 Geyser blasts Blaze upward.png S3E6 Blaze lands on the other side.png|Alright! S3E6 AJ "That was awesome!".png|That was awesome! S3E6 Starla rejoins Blaze.png|"Nice of you fellers to drop in!" LOL! S3E6 Blaze and Starla high tire.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla "This way".png To return to the The Bouncing Bull Racetrack episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries